


Beyond Words: 16. To Find A King

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 16. To Find A King

** "Beyond Words: 16. To Find A King" Gen Merlin (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Penetrate  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** To Find A King **  
Merlin stood there and let his experience and what Freya had said penetrate his mind. It was a lot to take in. 

He looked back at the lake where Freya had returned and it was just water now. The magick had disappeared. 

The night sky was black and starless. Merlin looked around and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. When his eyes could finally penetrate the black forms of the trees and find the path, he started to leave. 

He was off to find a lost King. There was a time when he would do anything for Arthur. But would Arthur deserve his devotion now?   


End file.
